


Accidents Happen

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 8XJ, F/F, NSFW, Skinny Jasper, That Will Be All (Steven Universe), dog dicks, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Skinny bribes 8XJ into having sex with her while everyone is sleeping and Holly is away. However, things turn.





	

There was barely any noise in the room except for the snores of a few gems. Everyone was sound asleep. Everyone except Skinny. The small petite gem leaned back in her cubby with a groan, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. She was restless and couldn't get to sleep. Ever since Holly had taken away her cigarettes, she was barely able to sleep knowing that she didn't have them.

With a groan, the gem turned over on her side, trying her best to go to sleep. It was impossible. She wasn't tired. Her eyes weren't heavy. She was constantly tossing and turning. She was restless. The small gem quietly sighed, deciding to sit up and try her best to silently shuffle out of her cubby. She needed to talk to someone. And that someone was 8XJ.

Skinny dropped to the ground with a gentle click, biting her lip nervously. Nobody in their cubbies really moved around. All they did was continue their sleep. The petite gem sighed in relief, going over to 8XJ's cubby.

"Ay.. Bluebell.. you wake'?"  
"Mmnh.. nuuuh.." 8XJ slurred, turning over onto her belly as she curled close to herself. Skinny simply grinned and she reached out, gently poking at the large gem's cheek.

"Come on you lazy fuck, get up." Skinny quietly teased, making 8XJ groan a bit. Sleepily, the thick quartz opened her eyes, glancing over to Skinny who was leaning close to the cubby. 8XJ stared at Skinny, letting out a gentle squeak as the petite gem kissed her softly. The large gem blushed a bit, sitting up slightly after returning the kiss.

".. what do you want? It's really late in the night, Skinny.."  
"Exactly. And I can't sleep. Like, at all. So come on Bluebell, whatdya' gotta say about a little bit of sex? Huh?"  
"Nh.. s-sex? What if Holly Blue Agate catches us? She'll shatter us for sure."   
"Nah, she won't catch us. I heard her leave like decades ago. So come on, let's fuck. I'll make sure to be gentle." Skinny grinned and she backed up as 8XJ got out of her cubby and looked down to Skinny nervously. The petite gem was excitedly purring. She seemed excited. Way too excited.

8XJ watched the petite gem curiously, crouching down to be her face level. She gently grunted, sitting on her knees as she leaned in to kiss Skinny who leaned into the kiss, gently returning it. It wasn't long before Skinny decided to take things in her hands. She was going to give 8XJ the best time of her life.

With a grin, she pushed the thick quartz onto her back, deciding to sit on top of her. "Now come on Bluebell, shift out of your uniform for me." Skinny smugly mewed as the amethyst nervously listened to her. 8XJ seemed uncertain but allowed Skinny to do as she pleased. The petite gem seemed delightful, beginning to simply play around with 8XJ's nipples. 

"My my, you prime kindergarten gems are quiet the stuff.."  
"Nnh.. what's that supposed to mean?" She asked quietly, letting out a soft squeak as Skinny replaced her fingers with her tongue. The small petite gem purred delightfully, closing her eyes and softly suckling on 8XJ's nipple while fondling with the other. Quietly, the thick quartz moaned, laying her head back and closing her eyes. A few gems were beginning to rouse but they didn't make much noise. They were curious and they wanted to watch.

8XJ leaned into the touch as she reached down, beginning to rub the sheath of her length, occasionally fondling with her balls. She seemed delighted at the new sensation and the pleasure Skinny was giving her. That was until she pulled away, licking her lips. The petite jasper stared at 8XJ, smugly grinning. Even though she was desperate to fuck the thick quartz, she wasn't going to give in yet. She was still going to play with her. "What's the matter, Bluebell?" She smugly mewed, making the quartz whimper a bit. 

"Nothing.." She mewed quietly, whining again as Skinny forced 8XJ's large hand away from her balls. The thick quartz was beginning to get impatient and nonetheless excited. The tip of her lavender-coloured length was making itself known. Skinny curiously watched before she leaned down, pressing her thumb against the tip. 8XJ held back a squeal, arching her back and gritting her teeth. This only made Skinny more excited, trying her best not to purr at the reactions coming from the small gem. The petite gem turned herself around, putting her ass in 8XJ's face while she leaned down to play around with the lavender length, humming softly. With a hum, she began to gently lick at the tip of the length, making 8XJ moan and slightly thrust her hips towards Skinny's mouth. The petite let out a noise of surprise, glancing back at 8XJ.

"Come on, stay still or you won't get what you want.." Skinny grinned a bit, wiggling her hauches. 8XJ whimpered at the comment and she simply tried her best to stay still while Skinny went back to lapping at her length. It wasn't very easy to do but she was trying her best. As soon as the petite gem took the length into her mouth, 8XJ moaned again, thrusting her hips into Skinny's mouth. The small gem widened her eyes, gagging a bit as she pulled back. Pre-cum was trickling down her chin and still gently oozing from 8XJ's length. 

Simply, the petite jasper wiped her mouth off and she shook her head. "My my, you don't know how to listen well.." She murmured softly, sitting up a bit. 8XJ furrowed her brows and she grumbled a bit. She was beginning to get fed up with Skinny's words and her orders. The thick quartz sat up a bit, making Skinny squeak gently.

"I'm starting to get sick of your orders." 8XJ murmured against the petite gem's neck, making her shiver. "You're smaller than me so why should I listen to you?" She purred a tad playfully before gently placing Skinny on the ground, reaching out to pull down her tight leggings. The petite gem gasped, biting her lip.

Skinny nervously looked back to 8XJ, skittishly grinning. She really didn't have an answer. The thin gem tried to pull up her leggings but 8XJ wasn't going to let her. With a sweet growl, 8XJ reached out and she hooked her arms around Skinny's small waist, hauling her closer. That's when she poked her twitching length against the petite gem's soaked cunt. The small gem replied with a whimper, pressing her chest against the ground as she kept her haunches in the air. She was too lazy to work at her own twitching length.

"You think you're ready for this?"  
"Give it all you got." Skinny shakily responded, gritting her teeth as soon as 8XJ began to push her length into the petite gem. Due to the size of the length, a bulge was able to be seen on the outside. The dainty gem whimpered delightfully, squeezing her eyes shut. "Mmnh.. fuck.."

Slowly yet gently, 8XJ began to slowly thrust into the small gem, purring with delight. She pressed her cheek against Skinny's back, closing her eyes. Her hair was hanging down over the small gem who seemed to enjoy both the sex and the hair. Especially the strong scent of the 8XJ. It was wonderful. With a grunt, Skinny phased out of her uniform to sprawl her legs a bit more, shivering at the feeling of her perky nipples brushing against the cold floor whenever 8XJ thrust forward. With a soft cry of delight, Skinny clawed at the ground as 8XJ got rougher.

Most of the gems were awake and watching. A few of them were getting off to the sight while others simply watched. That was until the door opened up and Holly Agate made herself known. The gems who were awake and getting off to the sight immediately tried to clean themselves off before acting as if they were asleep along with the others who were just watching.

Skinny didn't take the time to realize that Holly was there. She moaned loudly, crying out 8XJ's nickname while she tried to grip at the floor. She was in absolute bliss. That was until Holly spoke up, making her jump. 

"What are you two doing?! You both know that intercourse is forbidden on Homeworld, right?! You gems aren't allowed to be reproducing here anymore. That method of making gems was banished a long time ago!" She spat.

8XJ seemed so surprised that she forgot to pull out and instead, released her load into Skinny. The small gem let out a gentle squeal, squeezing her eyes shut. Skinny opened her eyes slowly, glancing back to 8XJ lazily. The two knew they were in for it now.


End file.
